All Alone
by guardianrock
Summary: They were lost, they were hungry and they were cold, but they had each other. Nothing could come between them. Nothing.


**All Alone.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters; they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. This is a fan work, no profit is being made.

**Parading:** Jane Rizzoli/Maura Isles.

**Author's note:** Sometimes inspiration is weird.

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: They were lost, they were hungry and they were cold, but they had each other. Nothing could come between them. Nothing.

* * *

It had seemed like a great idea. Take a short holiday, rest after a long case, and go back to Boston two days later. Somewhere along the way a blizzard had found them and followed them, covering their tracks and blinding them. They drove, hoping that the next turn would be salvation, but they had ended in the middle of nowhere with a car that didn't work anymore, and a small abandoned cabin as their only shelter against the unforgiving cold. They had ducked inside the little cabin and hoped to ride out the storm, but the storm didn't die down. Two days turned to three and then to a week and finally two.

Two weeks.

For two weeks they have been prisoners of the small, frozen valley. They explored as much as they could, but there was nothing - no visible roads and no help. Food was scarce, they only had what they had taken for their two day trip. They had found plenty of dry logs inside the cabin. They wouldn't freeze to death, but they would starve.

They would die if help didn't come soon. They were lost, but they were together. They could keep each other sane and hopeful, telling themselves that they were searching for them: Korsak, Frost, Angela and Frankie. The problem was that they hadn't told them where they were going. It looked like a good idea at the time, to be away from the noise from the city and their ever ringing cell phones. Now it could mean their death.

They were lost; no one knew where they were. There was no way to contact the outside world. Their cell phones died out after the first few days and they didn't have a radio in the cabin or the rented car, nor any electricity to recharge them.

Maura had tried for days to get a signal in their phones, but she couldn't find any spot that provided them a simple and lifesaving bar.

All they had was the snow and what they had in their bags.

When the cold swept through their heavy coats and sweaters all the way to their bones, they would curl up together in front of the fireplace; Jane's long limbs wrapping Maura's in a safe and warm cocoon. They watched the embers slowly die out until another log needed to be added. The cool air and the closeness made them tremble. With their legs intertwined, heads close together and whispered words of reassurance they fought to keep the fear at bay.

"They are looking for us," Jane would say, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'm getting us out of this," Jane would whisper with the slightest catch on her throat.

She lied. She lied to herself and to Maura. She would do it until she couldn't speak anymore, until her lungs expelled her final breath.

Jane thought that someone would find them any day; the cabin belonged to someone, didn't it? Maura wasn't so hopeful. They were trapped, they were lost, and they were dying.

It was on the first morning of the third week, when Jane pretended to eat her share but hid it so Maura would have something to eat later, that Maura realized she wouldn't have another chance. It was now or never. She had to tell Jane how she felt, because there wouldn't be another opportunity later.

All the things that held the words back didn't seem so important anymore. She had thought that if she said anything she would lose her best friend, her family, so she held back. Excuse after excuse came to mind every time the words pushed their way up her chest and to the tip of her tongue. When Jane smiled her at her, her eyes full of tenderness; Maura reminded herself how it felt to be all alone. When Jane held her hand, fingers caressing Maura's; she reminded herself of Casey (or Dean or some other unimportant guy). When Jane's seemingly innocent touch would burn Maura's skin and her dark eyes shined with heated promises; Maura reminded herself that Jane was straight.

She regretted it.

They could have shared so many things together: kisses and words of love. Maybe even a future, now they had nothing. Nothing to win and nothing to lose.

It was time.

"Jane?" Maura whispered, snuggling next to the brunette.

"Yeah?" Jane answered, pushing the burning logs with a poker.

Like so many other times, the words escaped her. The cold hand of fear squeezing her lungs, reminding her of all that she would lose.

When Maura remained silent for too long Jane extended an arm and pulled her close, molding their bodies together. "Someone will come," she whispered, the wisps of cold air leaving Jane's mouth and visibly painting the air.

"Jane..." Maura breathed out, closing her eyes, trying to contain the tears.

"I promise someone will come," Jane said, pushing her head against Maura's. "Someone will come," she repeated, kissing Maura's cheek. A caress, an apology.

They were so close. Their lips just a mere breath away. Just a small movement would be enough to close the distance and bring them to the kiss they had always wanted.

"Jane. Jane, I-"

The rumble of a motor interrupted Maura's words. Jane jumped and ran to the door. The storm was still raging and they could see little in the white storm, but the rumble grew louder and louder, until a figure broke through the blinded white curtain in a snowmobile. The person guided it to stop mere feet from them. Jane stepped in front of Maura when the figure stepped down from the noisy machine. The figure took off the helmet, and framed by a cascade of dark hair came the face of the last person they expected.

"Susie?" Jane asked dumbly.

"Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles," Susie Chang said, greeting them as if they weren't in the middle of a frozen desert. "I'm glad I found you. I knew you wouldn't leave without getting the test results back."

Maura had no idea what Susie was talking about.

"Maur, are we hallucinating?"

Maura couldn't answer Jane, because she was almost sure they weren't, but it was too strange to be true.

"Susie, what-"

"Quick," she said, interrupting Maura. "We need to get these supplies inside the cabin before the storm hits us."

"We are already being hit by the storm and isn't anyone else coming?" Jane said even as she moved to grab the few boxes and bags from the snowmobile.

"A bigger storm is coming. I've looking for you for days. Det. Frost tracked your cell phone signal to these mountains, but we couldn't get a good approximation so I took a route and looked for you. I got lost," she said, her face blushed either from the admission or the cold. "I saw the cabin from up the mountain. I didn't expect to find you, but I'm glad I did."

"I can't believe this," Maura whispered.

"Don't question it," Jane said, grabbing a big box and running towards the cabin. "Come on, let's get these supplies inside!"

"I have enough food to last the three of us for four weeks."

"You think we'll be here that long?" Maura asked, grabbing a small box that said tuna.

"I hope not, but we'll have enough food if that's the case," said Susie.

Jane quickly came back out, so Maura offered the box she was carrying, but before Jane could grab it Susie stepped between them. "We should get those blankets inside before they get wet," she said, giving Jane a bag.

"Gotcha," Jane said, not at all perturbed by Susie's actions and ran back inside with the bag.

As soon as Jane was out of earshot Susie turned to Maura and whispered, "I saw that."

Maura blinked and clutched her box. "I don't know wha-"

Susie squinted her eyes and leaned even closer. "I got my eye on you," she said, pointing at her eyes and then at Maura's. "Don't you forget it." And as if nothing had happened she grabbed a bag and walked to the cabin, leaving Maura all alone with her box.

"Mother f-"

END.

* * *

_Dedicated to Senior Criminalist Susie Chang, the Rizzles crotch blocker._


End file.
